


Missing Something

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Counselling, Intersectionality, M/M, Modern Era, OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Therapy, also just day to day life, and a lot of writing plays it up too much for drama, and like those dismissive comments you get when you don't have a different gender partner, but there are still things they need to catch up with, counselling is great, heteronormativity in counselling, hetronormativity, like oh honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey drives Crutchie to a counselling appointment after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Something

"That's why I have the van," said Davey, starting up the engine.

"For this?" asked Crutchie. "Specifically this?"

"Yes," Davey said, pulling the minivan out of its space. He didn’t say anything till they were out of the school parking lot. "After you're done your six sessions, I'm taking it back to the dealer."

"I don't know if I even have six sessions worth of things to say." Crutchie leaned his head against the back of the seat and stared at the ceiling. "What if I'm not OCD enough? What if I'm being selfish and taking a spot away from someone who needs it more?"

"It's not a test." Davey glanced at his boyfriend and wished he didn't have to keep two hands on the wheel. "I think they want to help anyone they can. Besides, you'll always be OCD enough for me."

Crutchie smiled a little. "I know."

Minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of a tall office building.

“Do you want me to come in?”

“I don’t think they have a waiting room.”

“Okay, I have to read some stuff for school anyways. I’ll be here when you get out.”

Crutchie undid his seatbelt. “Thanks for driving me.”

Davey tried to lean over but his seat belt stopped him and forced out a choking noise. Crutchie laughed and unclipped it. Davey hugged him. “I’m proud that you, you know, found someone to talk to.”

“Thanks.” Crutchie held himself against Davey and took a deep breath. “I don’t want to be late. I’ll see you.” He kissed Davey before climbing out of the car.

Crutchie went inside up the elevator to a small office on the third floor. He walked to the desk where a man was shuffling through some files.

“Hi, I’m here to see Doctor Madison.”

The man didn’t look up but pointed down the hall behind him. “Room three. She’ll be with you shortly.”

“Thanks.”

Crutchie went to the room and sat on its big couch. He was worrying about whether he should have closed the door when a woman came in with a clipboard.

She reached out to shake his hand. “Hello, Charlie? I’m Doctor Madison.” She took a seat opposite to him. “You’re here for Cognitive Behavior Therapy focused on Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Great! It’s nice to meet you. Before we get started I’d like to ask you a few questions to get to know your situation, is that okay?”

“Sure.”

Dr. Madison took a pen from her shirt pocket and looked to her clipboard. “What is your situation with your parents?”

“Well I have one mom. I was adopted, but that’s fine. She’s cool.”

“Mmhmm,” she made some notes on the clipboard. “How many close friends would you say you have?”

Crutchie snickered. “A few, my best friend’s names Anjita though, she goes to my school.”

“Great.” Doctor Madison made some more notes. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Oh, um-“

“That’s okay, it’s good to save that stuff for college,” she made another note. “How do you feel about school?”


End file.
